Like Father, Like Daughter
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Lucas always wished one of his kids would follow in his footsteps of being a writer, he never expected it to be his quiet, jock of a daughter.


Author's Note: So I want to slowly get back into writing again now that its summer and life has slowed down a bit, so this is just a quick little one-shot that came to mind last night. I liked the idea, but am not sure I like how it turns out. But hey, I'll leave it up to you guys to decided. I really hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please!

Summary: Lucas always wished one of his kids would follow in his footsteps of being a writer, he never expected it to be his quiet, jock of a daughter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ireland and Tyson! ugh, I wish I own something so I don't need to be stuck with a summer job...

**Like Father, Like Daughter**  
By Weepingwriter

Doing what her normal morning routine, Ireland got out of bed and ran straight for the mail box. For the past week she's been hoping she'll get a letter. One that can make her parents be proud of her. A letter that stated if she made it into the literary magazine and the camp that would send her away from this small town for two whole weeks, and she needed that.

"Mom guess what?" Ireland Reese proudly smiled walking into the kitchen. Her smile went up to her ears with the accomplished feeling she had. She finally made it into the school's literary magazine, one that was hard to fit into. Her mom should be proud of her for this, or so she hopes.

"Babe, right now is not the best time. I have yet to find where I placed the sketches that I need today."

"Under the calendar on the desk Mom." Ireland rolled her eyes. "You put it there so Tyson couldn't get to them." She rolled her eyes as she talked about her pesky six-year-old brother who, as it seemed, liked to color only on important papers.

"Thanks Ireland." Brooke smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Mom can I now tell you?" Ireland shook with anticipation for what her mom would say.

"Honey can it wait till tonight? It will be like old times with a family dinner. I have to go, so can you watch your brother for me, maybe even get your go food shopping for tonight? I made a list. Your dad should be home around three from his office."

"You can't be serious mom? I was supposed to go practice with Sadie." Ireland said talking about her best friend.

"Ask her to come here, babe just for today. Ty's school's closed and I forgot to sign him up for some kind of camp this week. You're all I have left."

"Mom,"

"Honey, I really need to go. Aunt Hales will be dropping Ty off soon from her house." Brooke smiled kissing her daughter cheek before walking out of the house.

"I made it in mom," Ireland whispered to herself. "I actually made it in."

"Talking to yourself now? That's a sign of mental problems." Sadie laughed walking into the house two seconds after Tyson ran in and right up to his room. Sadie was her neighbor slash best friend slash sister. Being an only child, and Ireland sometimes feeling like one, they would spend hours and sometimes days. It was a difficult task for each set of parents to pull them apart for more then a day. But Sadie knew, the Scott's door was always open for her and the same went for Ireland and the Johnson's door.

"Very funny Sad, you should really become a comedian." Ireland hissed.

"Retract the claws, bitch." Sadie laughed. "Is it time for PMS-ing already?"

"Sadie, I can seriously just kick you out of my house right now." Ireland pointed out.

"You know you would miss my comedic personality then." Sadie had beach blonde hair that in soft waves went down to middle of her back, with her slight tan skin tone. Her blue eyes where the color of the sky on a clear day. A very striking contradiction to Ireland's pale skin, raven pin straight hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes, all which she inherited from her mother.

"Sure I would," Ireland rolled her eyes. "So what brings you here so bright and early?"

"It's noon, I."

"Oh, so maybe it isn't early."

"Yeah it isn't." Sadie smiled. "So did it come in?"

Sadie was the only one that knew what Ireland did, she was the only one Ireland even let near her writings. It was a bond that only they had, something being friends for most of their lives does. "Yeah, it did come in. Nothing to celebrate about."

'You did it, I, you made it!" Sadie cheered running around the room excitedly for her best friend.

"Sadie, its not a big deal really." Ireland shrugged it off.

"Not a big deal? Dude," Sadie started before be cut off by her best friend.

"Don't call me 'dude'"

"Whateves, but really, how is this not a big deal? You worked your ass off." Sadie started again before getting cut off again.

"Language, my little pest of a brother is around here some where. Rabbits" Ireland said. Rabbits was the word Brooke came up for whenever someone said a bad word in Tyson's company. Tyson really did have rabbit ears, whenever someone said a bad word in the house no matter if Tyson was upstairs in his room, he still heard it and would say it.

"Fine. You worked your butt off for this award Ireland. Everyone is going to be proud of you." Sadie reinsured. "I am, at least."

"Well it didn't seem like my mom cared when I tried to tell her this morning." She shrugged.

"You said you tried? So she doesn't know yet. Save it for tonight when your whole family's here." Sadie smiled proudly as a crash went through the house.

"Tyson, what was that?" Ireland yelled up the stairs.

"Nothin'" The little brunette answered.

"Come on Ty, Sadie and I need to practice and you can't be left in this house alone."

"I'm big though, not a baby."

"But you're not as big as me, bud." Ireland smirked. "Outside now."

"Do we really need to practice?" Sadie complained dragging the practice. "You're couch is so comfy and your house has the best food."

"Sadie," Ireland laughed, "You're worse then Tyson and he's six."

"Six and a half actually." Tyson yelled as they walked out the back door.

"Fine we can practice," Sadie pouted. "But only for twenty minutes. Coach has been killing me lately, who cares how many times he can hit the ball to us. Ugh, fat old bit…"

Ireland cut her off, "Rabbits!" Ireland yelled.

"Rabbits?" Tyson's head popped up, looking around the spacious back yard.

"Go find them Ty, just stay back here." Ireland stated placing the glove on her hand. "See, told you."

"I'm just not use to having little kids around." Sadie shrugged. "The perks of being the only child."

"Just throw the damn ball, S." Ireland smirked her infamous cocky Scott smirk.

"Will do, I," Sadie smirked right back.

* * *

"Kids?" Lucas yelled walking into the house. "Where are you?"

"Daddy, Ireland locked herself in her room with Sadie." Tyson shrugged walking down the stairs.

"Well any word of what they're talking about up there?"

"Something about a letter?"

"Watch some TV bud, let me go talk to I." Lucas smiled kissing Ty's head. Thoughts were going through his head about what this "letter" was. It could be her report card, but Ireland wouldn't hide that she usually gets good grades. It could be about that thing she kept talking about, but Luke couldn't remember what exactly it was. "Ireland? Sadie?"

"Its unlocked dad," Ireland yelled through the door.

"Sad, you're mom was looking for you outside before." Lucas smiled.

"Ugh, parents stink." Sadie complained walking out of the room. "Call me tonight Ireland!"

"Don't you two see each other enough?" Lucas wondered.

"Didn't you and Aunt Hales see each other enough in high school?" Ireland said right back.

"Watch it, Babe." Lucas warned. "So what is this letter that Ty was talking about?"

"That little snoop!" Ireland hissed. "Can I kill him for being a pest?"

"And then have your mom want to get pregnant again and once she does having to deal with the mood swings? I don't think so." Lucas laughed. "So baby girl, what is it?"

"You have to wait for mom to get home." Ireland smirked.

"Broody, Broody Jr and Tyson!" Brooke yelled walking in to the house. Broody Jr was something Brooke started calling Ireland when she was five after all she would do is sit and read and not the normal Cheery self Brooke was herself.

"She's home, so now you can tell us." Lucas laughed lifting Ireland into his arms before running down the stairs.

"Luke stop acting like a kid and put our daughter down," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Jeez sometimes it feels like I'm raising three kids instead of two."

"Oh hush, Pretty Girl." Lucas laughed kissing Brooke on the lips.

"What's all the laughing?" Tyson questioned. "I trying to watch TV here."

"Well Mr. Tyson, Daddy's being a five-year-old."

"That is true." Ireland hissed staring at Lucas.

"He's being younger then me." Tyson pointed out.

"I am not, Momma just doesn't wanna have fun, Bud." Lucas smirked.

"Bull Luke." Brooke laughed.

"Momma, I hungry."

"I bring food," Brooke laughed picking the bag of chinese food off the floor as Luke whispered something in Ty's ear.

"Too scared to try cooking tonight?" Ireland smirked. Last night Brooke decided she was tired of always going out to eat or bringing take out home so she tried to cookie macaroni, who knew you could burn that.

"Oh shut it babe." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy I got it!" Tyson yelled pulling the paper from Ireland's jean shorts pocket.

"You little brat!" Ireland screamed.

"Mission accomplished." Lucas laughed giving his son a high-five. "Let's see what, I, here has been keeping from us."

"It just came in the mail today Dad, so technically I didn't keep anything from you."

"So this is what you had to tell me this morning?" Brooke asked taking the paper from Lucas. "You got in the school's literary magazine?"

"Yeah, but a lot of people get into that."

"But getting into the camp is harder," Lucas said. He worked at the high school as the leader of the english department and taught English for seniors. "Only four people get in it in each school. Thats one person per grade I. Thats a big accomplishment."

"Oh man, she really is turning into a broody junior." Brooke complained pouting. "But sweetie, I'm proud of you. This is great news."

"This deserves a celebration. We're going for ice cream after dinner."

"Cotton candy?" Ireland's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course babe, whatever you want." Lucas smiled proudly. His daughter taking over and following him into in the writing department.

"So how long is this camp?"

"Its for two weeks at UNC in Chapel Hill." Ireland stated.

"When?"

"It starts the week after fourth of July."

"Okay. We'll since I have a store in Chapel Hill I guess I'll bring you there for the day and work at that store." Brooke suggested.

"Oh yeah! single child for two weeks."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Ty." Ireland smirked.

"Oh shit." Ty complained pouting crossing his hands over his chest.

"Tyson Keith Scott!" Brooke yelled. "You do not ever say that word, understand me?"

"But you say it." Ty pointed out.

"Like mother, like son and like father, like daughter." Lucas laughed.


End file.
